Dreams and Reality
by AmiNozomi
Summary: Tsuna meets his hyper-dying will self in a dream and the other Tsuna tells him something important. But then he wakes up... and how is this even possible? We're the same people! 2727 yaoi shonen-ai smut self-cest ONESHOT


His first visit was _that_ night.

I had been training deep underground, in the Vongola base with Reborn, the two of us dancing around each other exchanging attacks. I felt something deep inside me that had never been felt before. I knew that this skirmish was different from the ones before.

We eyed each other, clashing short bursts of X-Burner to bullets and expert punches. When I used a sneaky beam of fire to knock Reborn's leon gun out of his hands, I knew it was over. My warm gloved hands sneaked around his neck and I smiled savagely at him, seeing the reflection of my Dying Will flame in his eyes.

"Yes…" He muttered through a nearly closed off air-line. "_Now_ Tsuna, you are Decimo of the Vongola." My grin grew wider, more savage. After I had held my burning gloves around his neck to leave a satisfying burn, I released him and my dying will flame hissed out. I found myself silently weeping at my tutor's high praise. Wiping my eyes with a fist, I grinned at him and trotted off to share my new bossdom with Takeshi and Hayato.

In the kitchen with the whole Vongola Family, the girls, I-Pin, Lal Mirch, Shoichi, Spanner, Kusakabe and Reborn (with very satisfying bandages around his neck) we celebrated my victory. The Ninth even came and pulled me off to the side to congratulate me. He brushed off my suit clad shoulders and grinned happily, like a small child. "Good luck, Tsunayoshi," he said. I smiled at him. "Thank you."

He took a finger lit with his dying Will flame and put it up to my forehead. Once it reached its destination, it exploded into a raging orange flame, becoming my own. He gave me another smile and left with some subordinates and a wave.

Even Nono had faith in me. I couldn't be happier!

It was when everyone had settled down and gone to bed that I got a strange feeling. It was as if I knew something really important and awesome was going to happen. Of course I had no idea why, or what, but I figured, it was just anxiety of finally becoming the Vongola boss. So I ignored the feeling, and went to bed. I fell asleep instantly.

I was very deep in my wonderful feather light beautiful world of sleep when something stirred me into dreamland.

"…Yoshi…"

"…Nayoshi…"

"…Tsunayoshi!"

I opened my eyes to find the person who was calling me. It was dark. Very dark. I seemed to be standing on stretchy black fluff, somewhat like the material on a trampoline, except it was cool and smooth. I turned around to find the man that was calling my name and came face-to face with none other than myself. I gawked for a second, then noticed the brilliant orange flame, licking up the darkness, the narrowed (not unkindly) pretty orange eyes, the light attractive smile and the blue-glowing gloved hands. My Hyper Dying Will self! He was wearing a loose white dress shirt and black slacks. Shifting my body a little, I felt the material and I could guess I was wearing the same thing.

"Tsunayoshi" He said quietly. His voice, deep with power and confidence sent shivers down my spine. "Yes?" I muttered. He reached out and brushed my bangs thoughtfully, staring at my forehead. It made me a little uncomfortable, but then I reasoned _it's just me anyway_. He trailed his warm gloved hand all the way from my temples to my chin. He appeared to be taking in my appearance. I couldn't blame him. We were the same, but then…we were so _different_. Not just in looks, but our attitudes and confidence.

After looking at me for a few more moments, he suddenly smiled and whispered, "Follow me." I nodded and followed him. His strides were wide and fast. I had to break into a light jog to keep up with him. Then finally, at the last step, a spark exploded from his feet and grew into a massive light, expanding through the darkness, and then all of a sudden, we were standing in a warm, bright meadow. The wind led the lush green grass in a dance, while the clouds drifted lazily through the pretty blue sky. I didn't have much time to take in the nice atmosphere, because he took my hand and led me to one of the few trees, where the shade was cool and nice. I sat down near the roots, but he remained standing, looking at the sun solemnly. He seemed…very…what was it? Mafia-boss like. It reminded me of Giotto. I looked at the sun too. There was a small fluffy cloud drifting in front of it, and it wasn't all that bright, so it didn't hurt my eyes. "Sun, Cloud, Rain, Thunder, Mist, Storm… he recited barely above a whisper, more to himself than me. I looked at him thoughtfully. "You've done a good job of keeping your family together." He said, a little louder. "O-oh. Thanks…" He turned his head back to me and smirked, not unkindly. "That is the duty of the Sky after all." I nodded. He sighed through his nose and then turned his whole body toward me and walked over to my left side, then sat down. "So you're Decimo now…" he said, playing with my hair. "Y-Yeah." The fact he was still messing with my body kind of freaked me out, but I figured it was just like me trying to flatten my hair or straighten my shirt in front of Kyoko-chan, or… something like that. He then tugged my face towards his and stared at me hard, almost glaring. I flushed and blinked furiously. Was he mad at me now or something? The he should be mad at himself too!

Then, he laughed. Again that voice sent shivered down my spine. "You make so many different expressions when you're confused." He said, his eyes squinting up in laughter for a moment. Then he rested his chin on a fist and sighed. "I can't stay for very long…" He said, a light sad smile on his face as he watched the sun. "Why not?" I asked. Sounding more demanding than I intended. He laughed again. "You sounded like an angry housewife." He informed me, smiling in a fox-like way. I decided I wanted to know why he wasn't going to stick around much longer than to give him a hard time about his comment.

"Why?" I repeated, trying to sound as least like a housewife as I could. "You're about to wake up." He said. He slowly rolled onto his hands and knees and then reached out of the shade to pick a pretty yellow flower from the grass. "Will I see you in my dreams again?" I asked, watching him, for some reason not being able to tear my eyes away. He was a lot more graceful than I was. Well, I was Dame-Tsuna after all, and men aren't really supposed to be graceful. Well, they could be, without being . . . weird. He crawled back over to me and stuck the flower in my hair. Now _that_ was weird. He laughed at my face again. "You're so funny." He was closer than before, so I whispered, "Will I see you in my dreams again?" He appeared to think for a moment and said slowly. "I . . . will . . . see you soon. So, feel free to wake up when ever you wish."

I took a deep breath and nodded, closing my eyes. "Wait." He ordered. I opened my eyes immediately. He was giving me that look again, like he was glaring. "I need…" He said, looming closer. "Something…" He said, even quieter. "Before you go…" He breathed. His face was dangerously close, and I could see a few freckles across his nose. Did I have those? I could also see all the different array of colors in his eyes. Orange, red orange, white, they were so _deep_. I thought I would loose myself in them. Then, the softness of his- Oh god _lips. _All of a sudden, we were lying on the grass, the tree throwing shade onto us, and my back was arching in favor of not having it shoved into a rather large and bumpy root. He was pretty much completely on top of me and he was so _soft_. And not to mention _warm_. His expert mouth clamped over mine possessively.

I couldn't help but cry out in shock at first, and that seemed to edge him on even more. He was pinning my hands down with only one of his, and the other was roaming for the tail of my shirt. It felt so _weird_, but so _good_. He bit down on my bottom lip HARD and I cried out in pain. He took this opportunity to sneak his abnormally (well, I wouldn't know) large and _hot_ tongue into my mouth, sliding it seductively over my teeth and then down to meet my own. God, I blame him for making me feel so good. I couldn't help but kiss him back, even though I knew that it was so weird. I was absorbed in my selfishness and was about to just let him have his way but…

…It all stopped. He let go of my hands and stared down at me, that look still on his face. I was panting, flushed deeply, and I wiped my mouth of a little saliva. Even though I was embarrassed, I willed myself to not look away. It was better not to show little weaknesses in these situations, right? He leaned down again to kiss my neck, and I shivered as I felt his warm lips brush my skin. I honestly didn't have any idea of what to make of this. He moved his mouth up to my ear and whispered "Tsuna . . . I . . . "

My eyes snapped open. I stared at the ceiling of my bedroom for a while registering what I had just dreamt about.

I took a deep breath before noticing I really needed to use the bathroom. I slowly got up and shuffled over to the white door that had a blue glow because of the moonlight seeping through my curtains. After doing all the nit-picky things you do in the bathroom, I stood in front of the mirror, washing my hands. I had left the light off because the nightlight I had plugged into the wall next to the sink was more than enough. I dared to look into the mirror. I found my normal big eyed fluffy-haired self looking back at me. I shook my hands, reached for the towel and dried them, still watching myself in the mirror as if it would shatter any second. I finally sighed and stopped in front of the nearly-closed door of the bathroom. I thought for a moment, and then started to take my pajama pants off. I always was overheated in my bed. Especially my legs. Even more so because the fluffy sleek comforter was so thick. It would be ok in winter, but in fall it was too much. I draped my pants over the side of the bathtub and walked out of the bathroom. I stood staring at my bed for a moment, then turned right back around and went to the sink to splash cold water onto my face. When I returned to my bedroom, he was _still_ sitting on the edge of my bed, his legs crossed, and his chin resting in a gloved hand. The fire over his forehead battled with the moonlight, fighting over who would dominate and project a soft glow onto the walls and furniture. I sighed. His eyes, closed in a smile, opened and eyed my boxers with amusement. I almost ran back into the bathroom to put them back on again, but he spoke. "Nice to see you again," he said voice dripping with mischief. I frowned. He stood up and walked swiftly over to me, still in the dress shirt and slacks. Before I even knew it, I was backing away as fast as I could. He was easily catching up to me, smiling, but also looking hurt. I thought the look on his face would split my heart in half. How could someone express so much pain in one expression? Instead I ran to him. Anything to wipe that look off his face. It sure did. He grinned at me and wrapped his arms around me. Even out of Dreamland, he was still warm and soft. His arm sneaked down, brushing my butt and bended my knees to catch me into holding me bridal style. I frowned up at him, but he was too busy carrying me to the bed as fast as he could.

"Tsunayoshi!" I cried. "Mhmm?" he answered cheerfully as he laid me in the very center. "Why are you doing this?" I asked as he climbed on top of me.

He looked at me with a very serious smile and said simply, "I really _really_ like you, Tsuna." I blushed. "B-but you're me. I said, turning away as he leaned down to blow playfully into my ear. I couldn't resist giggling. "Not quite. We have separate hearts, and separate bodies." "Oh" I muttered quietly. "So is it ok if I like you?" He asked.

"Yes." I whispered. He shot me such a heart warming smile; I thought I was going to burst. "Tsuna . . ." he whispered. "I want you _so_ bad."

I bit my lip for a moment, but then said, in a deep tone, "Then . . . take me." His face lit up so bright, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, Princess." He leaned down to kiss me again, this time more softly, more _desperately_. Feeling all the emotions he showed me with his mouth, I couldn't stop the mewls and gasps that betrayed me.

He ripped open my shirt with out a second thought and I shivered at the draft of cold air, now blowing over my exposed chest. He was such an expert at making me lower my guard it was ridiculous. While his tongue battled my own for dominance, (There really wasn't any way that I could win, but I put up a good fight anyway) His hands roamed my chest and set fire to everything he touched. The small grunts he made were just as arousing as his touches, and soon I found myself so hard I thought I would break. He trailed kisses down my neck and all the way down to my collar bone where he began assaulting the skin, biting, pulling licking seductively, and keeping eye contact with me, which set my face aflame. When he nuzzled me down to my belly, I arched my back, whining for him to do more. More, more. I wanted _more_. It made me feel so dirty, doing these things with…well, myself, but there was no helping it. I wanted him as much as he wanted me, and now he was, I flushed even deeper; playing with the elastic of my blue plaid boxers, grinning cockily at me. I whined, arching my hips into his face slightly. He chuckled and slid a hand down the front of my hands and took hold of the hard flesh. I gasped as he began pumping it slowly, _torturing_ me. That _tightness _simply by the grip of his hand. . . God it was so _good. _I thought about all the times I had wondered what sex would be like, and here was the answer. Well, it was coming soon anyway. Now my hyper dying will self was moving faster and faster with his hand, getting me more and more excited. I nearly lost it when he started playing with the sensitive tip mercilessly, squeezing it hard and I let out a choked gasp, still arching my back every so often. Goddamn it, I wanted to cum so bad. When he finally took my member into his mouth, biting and licking it tentatively, that was all it took. When I felt that spark of pleasure, I cried out his name in ecstasy, hips going up to meet his face.

"Tsu-Tsunayoshi. . ." I lay there, panting, watching him lick his lips of my cum, still giving me that embarrassing look, waiting for my pleasurable high to go down. I didn't want to say anything stupid just because I felt lightheaded and… _amazing_. "T-Tsunayoshi." I said. It felt weird to say my own name in that way. He gave me a nother smile before climbing closer to me and giving me a cat-like lick on the cheek.

"It's going to hurt." He said, a little sadly. I nodded. I didn't really know what he was going to do next, but if it felt as good as what he did before…

He lifted me into his lap, making me stick my butt out quite a bit, but kissed my nose assuringly. He nuzzled my whole face, blowing into my ear playfully and I couldn't help but smile in content. He finally reached into the back of my underwear and I gasped as I felt him poke a digit into me. I bit my lip, trying not to whine as he wiggled it around. I rested my chin on his shoulder as he put another finger inside of me. I couldn't hold back the whine of pain at the foreign feeling. I wiggled my hips around a little. It didn't hurt that much if I did that. "Relax." He said soothingly as he scissored his fingers slowly, stretching me out. I gasped and tried to relax. When I finally let go of all the tension in my body, I realized my whole body had tensed up. My shoulders were looser now and I found myself enjoying that violation of my body. I moaned, wrapping my arms around his neck, digging my fingernails into his back when he went deeper, now with three fingers. He began to thrust them faster, and I rocked my hips with each of them, panting hard. When he pulled all of his fingers out, I whined and wantonly rolled my hips against his own, smirking as I felt the tightness in his slacks. He quickly pulled his pants down and I unbuttoned his shirt to see a few familiar scars. There was something exciting about doing it with a guy, it was a strange, dirty feeing, but it excited me none the less. When I glanced down to his waist, I blushed at his exposed member. It seemed we were different there too. Before I had a chance to make a comment on how large it was, He put his hands around my waist and guided my hips to hover above his erection. I bit my lip, and then lowered myself, trying not to think of the pain. It didn't really feel that good, and it didn't hurt that much, but I was itching for him to go farther into me. The next time I lifted then lowered myself, he went deeper, and I bit my lip harder to hold back the cry of pain. His hands helped me as I rode him, faster and faster. As he looked at me through half-lidded eyes, I felt my heart beat even faster than my desperate thrusts. The realization of what we were doing made my heart melt, and I kissed his forehead, forfeiting a pant. I could tell he was deep in ecstasy, and it made me feel good even though his big member was stretching me out painfully, violating my insides. I rode him faster and faster. He thrusted upwards to meet my own thrusts. Each time I pulled up, my mind was blank. Each time I let myself go to gravity and fell on his member, pain and pleasure roared deep inside me, and I gasped for breath, now moaning deeply and mewling into his ear. Our chests and stomachs brushed each time, and I loved his soft skin, but cursing my own baby fat at my stomach area. I sat down hard, over and over, coming down with a smack against his waist. I was crying out now, fingernails clawing at his back, and he arched his stomach into mine, turning me on even more. The next thrust poked something down there, deep inside me and I cried out in new found pleasure, willing myself to sit down on him faster, harder. The smacking could barely be heard over both of our moans and cries. I could tell I was close. I was _so_ close. I shivered in delight and yanked his face up to mine, kissing him hard, even though it was awkward to try and keep my face in the same place, but moving my hips at a fast, steady pace. His hands could hardly keep up with my hips, but he helped me anyway, and for that, I was grateful. With one last desperate smack, He exploded inside of me nearly screaming my name, and only a moment later, I did the same.

We both were covered in the white fluid; I could feel some dripping off my nose. He leaned forward and licked my face clean, his tongue soft against my skin. I lifted myself off of him, and could tell I would be terribly sore in the morning. It would be hard to use the bathroom. He laid us both onto the now stained sheets, whispering sweet nothings into my ear, making me shiver and smile in his direction. He caressed my jawbone, just like in the dream, and the last thing I heard was a gentle lullaby before I fell asleep.

_I'll see you soon_


End file.
